zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Emmitt Otterton
Mr. Emmitt OttertonMr. Otterton Plush Bio is a North American river otter and a minor character in Zootopia. He is a florist that resides within the Rainforest District with his wife, Mrs. Otterton, and their two children. Emmitt's disappearance becomes the driving force of the film. Physical Appearance Emmitt Otterton is a sleek, fully-grown river otter with slick brown fur and amber eyes. He has a long, thick tail common with otters, a round head and whiskered muzzle, and a rather large nose. Emmitt wears a green cable-knit sweater vest, with dark green corduroy pants, and an orange paisley tie in a Windsor knot, as well as glasses. While under treatment, he wears a green hospital gown. He is considerable larger and bulkier than his wife, Mrs. Otterton. Personality Emmitt's personality is unexplored, but he is said to be a kind and compassionate husband as well as a good father. Role in the Film Emmit Otterton is one of 14 missing mammals that have disappeared across Zootopia. On his way to discuss an important matter with Mr. Big, he is shot by sniper Doug Ramses with a pellet containing night howler serum. It is implied that he knew he had been shot with the serum and what it was, and tried to warn his driver before succumbing to its effects and becoming "savage". The search for the missing otter becomes the driving force of the film, as his wife's devotion and grieving compel rookie officer Judy Hopps to take the case with Assistant Mayor Bellwether praising her, and Chief Bogo, to his chagrin, must allow it. He gives Officer Hopps 48 hours to find Emmitt Otterton, under the condition that she must resign from the police force if she fails. Looking at Emmitt's case file, Judy sees a photo of him with a pawpsicle, forcing her to consult Nick Wilde, the last mammal who saw him. According to Yax, he takes yoga lessons at the Mystic Springs Oasis, and was last seen "wearing a green cable-knit sweater vest with a brand new pair of corduroy slacks, and a paisley tie worn in a tight Windsor knot" and getting into a white limo. Emmitt's driver, Renato Manchas, explains to Judy and Nick that, when he was driving Emmitt to Mr. Big, the otter attacked him, and was yelling about the night howlers before he went savage and ran off. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde eventually locate him and the other missing mammals, discovering that they have all gone savage and are being held at Cliffside Asylum by Mayor Lionheart. Following a police raid on the asylum, Otterton and the other savage mammals are taken into police custody and transfered to another hospital. However, they all remain in a savage state. At the end of the film, Bellwether is arrested for the conspiracy, and Emmitt is finally able to be cured and, waking up in the hospital, reunites with his wife, and later dances with her at Gazelle's concert. Trivia *Mr. Otterton's full name is a reference to the Emmett Otter's Jug-Band Christmas TV special, according to Byron Howard.Everything You Need to Know About Zootopia, January 6th, 2016 *According to the police report where Judy looked for clues, Mr. Otterton is 2'4" (71 cm) in height. **This is fairly short for an otter, as they usually stand around 87–153 cm tall, with North American river otters being around 100–153 cm tall. *According to his driver's license visible in a deleted scene, Mr. Otterton's birthday is June 9, and he was born in 1985.See this image **This license appears to be unfinished by its prop designer, as it contains placeholder text, such as an address named 2345 Anyplace Ave., Downtown NY. *His Missing Mammal case number is M-2702. *His driver's license number is 01-1957-1955.See this image *According to The Official Zootopia Handbook, Emmitt first met Mrs. Otterton at a market in Sahara Square. *It is strongly implied Mr. Otterton was targeted not only because he is a predator, but also because he might have known the Night howlers were the reason for the predators going savage. Due to his occupation as a florist, he may be knowledgeable about the Night howlers. *Mr. and Mrs. Otterton are the only otters ever seen in the film, with the exception of a photo including their children. *He is one of the only significant characters without a speaking part. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Otters Category:Minor Characters Category:Savaged Animals Category:Couples Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Naturalists Category:Non-Speaking Characters Category:Predators Category:Florists Category:Business Owners Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Residents of the Rainforest District Category:Adults Category:Toy Characters Category:Featured Articles